The Name Skipper
by TyNiaMel96
Summary: During some "activities", Double D calls Eddy a name he'd rather not want to be called by. Edd/Eddy yaoi. Smut at the beginning, kinda fluffy at the end. Don't like, please don't read.


**A/N: Hey, eveyone! It's been a while since I've put anything up on here. I've been working on two stories, so I haven't really had time. I made this Edd/Eddy oneshot based on the episode Your Ed Here. It's kinda my reason why these two would get together in the first place. Just to clarify, they are about 18-19 years old in this. It's smutty in the beginning, and then kinda fluffy at the end. Constuctive critism and reviews are welcomed and appeciated :)**

**Discaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Eddy and Double D were in their bedroom, on the bed. Eddy was on top of Double D and he was only in his boxers. Double D had on only a t-shirt and nothing else. The two were kissing passionately, their hands roaming around each other's bodies. Eddy broke the kiss and started to nibble on the edge of Double D's ear.<p>

"Ahhh, mmmm," Double D moaned softly. Eddy lowered his right hand towards Double D's butt and started to rub his finger against his pucker. He then stopped nibbling on Double D's ear and lowered himself towards Double D's crotch. Eddy flicked his tongue against the head of Double D's cock, making Double D shiver. He then engulfed Double D's member into his mouth, while slowly sticking a finger into him.

"AH!" Double D yelped a little at the contact. As Eddy started to move the finger in and out of Double D, he was slowly sucking on Double D's member. Double D started to purr and moan softly as he let his fingers run through Eddy's blue-black hair. He tried to push his hips up but Eddy's other, unoccupied hand was restraining him down onto the bed.

Eddy was sucking and licking more and more. He was beginning to get more hard as he felt Double D squirming under him. He started to push his finger deeper into Double D so he could find Double D's prostate.

"Ahh, AHhh," Double D moaned out, his voice beginning to escalate in the room. Suddenly, Eddy touched Double D's prostate, which had Double D seeing sparks in his eyes.

"YES, RIGHT THERE!" Double D yelled out in the air. He was getting closer and closer to climaxing. "Ahhh, ahhh, OH SKIPPER!" Eddy froze in his spot as Double D came into his mouth.

'Did I hear that correctly?' Eddy thought to himself. 'Did he just call me SKIPPER?' Eddy had pulled his finger out of Double D, took Double D's cock out of his mouth, swallowed the substance in his mouth down, and looked at his lover.

"Did you just call me Skipper?" Eddy asked.

"Did I...what?" Double D panted out, still dazed from what happened before. Eddy then got up in Double D's face, placing his weight on him.

"Did you...just call me...SKIPPER?" Eddy asked again, the anger seething in his voice. There was an angered look on his face, and his eyebrow was twitching frantically. Double D looked slightly confused. After he regained his composure, he thought back to what he had said before. When he realized he did say 'Skipper', he blushed a crimson red.

"Oh my," Double D said. "Eddy, I'm sorry, I-"

"So you DID call me 'Skipper'!" Eddy yelled out. He then got off of Double D and sat next to him on the bed. Double D sat upright.

"Why would you call me 'Skipper'?" Eddy asked rhetorically. "You KNOW I hate my effin middle name!" He then gasped. "There's someone else named Skipper, isn't there?"

Double D looked at Eddy with hurt, annoyance and anger in his eyes. "No!" He yelled. "I can't believe you would even think that I would betray you by doing such a thing!"

Double D crossed his arms across his chest and turned his back to Eddy. Eddy groaned out loudly and let himself flop onto his back on the bed. The silence was building up between the two, and the tension was thick in the air. Deciding that the silence was too much, Double D began to speak. "If you insist on knowing why I uttered out your middle name, it was because I was beginning to think that-"

"So now out SEX is so borin' that you have to think about other stuff?" Eddy interrupted. Double D sighed.

"NO, Eddy," Double D replied. "Please let me finish. While I was getting closer to climaxing, I was quickly thinking that we would most likely never be together if it wasn't for your middle name.

Eddy pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Double D. "What?" he asked. Double D looked back at him.

"Eddy, I didn't really begin to develop emotional feelings for you until a few days after the events have occured." Eddy still looked at Double D, one eyebrow raised. Double D could tell that Eddy was still slightly confused, and he chuckled to himself at Eddy's expression. He then looked away from Eddy and stared out into the air in front of him.

"I had always thought of us being best friends for most, if not all, of our lives. I've never even thought that we would ever be in a romantic relationship, like we are now. When we were younger, I still thought girls were attractive, but I never really wanted to kiss them. And whenever I was forced into a kiss by Marie, I always HATED it. However...when you kissed me, even though it was to conceal your middle name, I was shocked. Besides being shocked that it came out of the blue and that you did it in front of THE ENTIRE CUL-DE-SAC, I was shocked because a little bit of me actually...liked the kiss."

Eddy's eyes had widened a little after Double D's statement. However, the intelligent young man didn't notice.

"Needless to say, that kiss had let me confused for days," Double D continued, a small smile on his face. "I then realized that I did in fact have some romantic feelings for you." He then turned to Eddy. "And here we are now, after about four years. All because of your middle name."

Eddy was staring at Double D in slight awe. "Soooo, you liked me ever since that day?" Eddy asked.

"Not specifically," Double D replied, "But I guess you could say that."

"It never seemed like you did all that time."

"That's because I was doing something called ACTING, Eddy," Double D said matter of factly while petting Eddy's head like he was a confused small child.

"I always thought I was the only one."

"Huh?" Double D retracted his hand from Eddy's head and gave him a confused look.

"You weren't the only one who felt weird after that kiss, Sockhead," Eddy said. "Every time I was around you after that day, I always felt a weird feeling in my stomach. I thought it was indigestion or somethin' so I ignored it."

Double D snorted, in an attempt to contain his laughter. Eddy feighed to notice and continued.

"I finally realized that I liked you when we entered high school, and I decided to ask you then."

Double D smiled. "So you had liked me as well back then. I certainly couldn't tell."

Eddy scooted closer to Double D on the bed, and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder. "That's because, besides bein' in denial, I was doing somethin' called ACTING, Sockhead." Double D laughed, and Eddy had a smirk on his face.

"On a serious note, I am sorry I called you "Skipper," Double D said.

"Eh, it's alright...Marion," Eddy said, and began to laugh. Double D's cheeks became red in embarassment.

"Don't you dare call me that name," Double D seered, giving Eddy a glare. Eddy just kept on laughing at his expense.

"See? It's not so funny for you, is it?" Eddy asked.

"I...wasn't laughing before, Eddy," Double D replied, a quizzical look on his face.

"Whatever, you were laughing on the inside." Eddy then began to smirk wickidly. "You know what?"

"What?" Double D asked. Before he could say or do anything else, Eddy had pushed him onto his back. He put his weight onto Edd and pinned his hands up over his head. There was lust, sneakiness, and a little bit of greed in Eddy's eyes, and a large smirk on his face.

"I should punish you, so you won't say that name again," Eddy said. Double D was surprised at the sudden push, but then smiled back. He narrowed his eyes, reached his head up to Eddy's ear and whispered, "Oh really...Skipper?"

A growl escaped Eddy's mouth, as he let go of Double D's hands, grasped the back of Double D's head and pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Double D smiled in the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around Eddy's midback.

Double D was indeed "punished" that night. However, even though there were small bites on his neck, chest and thighs, he had strap marks on his wrists, and he would have some trouble walking, he didn't mind too much about it. He knew he would never stop calling Eddy "Skipper" sometimes, so he thought he might as well get used to the "punishment". That middle name was special to them, and even though Eddy hated it, Double D will always say it, to remind him of the name that brought them closer together.


End file.
